


Liminality

by Sherian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Porn, F/M, Nonvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/Sherian
Summary: Liminality:It refers to the state of disorientation and transition between two stages, where the person is not in the previous state but neither is in a new.Kylo Ren has been summoned for a new and final mission, however, this one is especially different from the others.





	Liminality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!, a few hours ago I found in Tumblr post that caught my attention, it was about **Nonvember** , and what is that? Well, it's like _inktober_ but with very dark tropes. If you are interested in participating, I'll leave you a broader explanation [here](https://purplebouquettragedyo3o.tumblr.com/tagged/nonvember). 
> 
> -Thank you ❤❤❤

Weeks after his parents' divorce, Ben Solo used to spend his afternoons looking at the frozen lake in front of the park, his parents had been separated for less than a year and none of them had time to spend with him, although he could not blame his mother who worked in the Congress two blocks away, he could not say the same about his father, who had moved to another state without even say goodbye.

That particular afternoon, he observed a man wandering through the park, He got his attention because he was very tall and did not carry anything more than a robe similar to the one he had after taking a bath. All the other children ran away terrified from the old man, but Ben did not, instead, he approached him when he sat on one of the benches.

"Child, tell me, what's your name?"

"Ben, Ben Solo."

The old man stared at him for a long time, as if he saw something special on him. "I can see a glorious destiny for you, son."

He offered his hand and he accepted it. That day, Ben went with that man and never turned to look at the life he had left behind.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren opened his eyes, he did not like to fall asleep, much less remember still the few and fuzzy memories he had of his childhood. He got out of his car and entered one of the principal headquarters of the first order, Snoke had requested his presence since that morning.

"You're late, Ren." Hux's petulant voice sounded faster than usual on his back, he was not in the mood to tolerate him. He just muttered “I know," as he walked quickly toward the elevator. It had never been good for Snoke to call him, the last time he did Kylo Ren was punished for failing one of his missions.

"Sir." He said bowing to him, with respect.

"My apprentice, today is the day in which you will seal your destiny and fulfill your legacy"

 _Legacy_ , the word caused a strange sensation in his back, for years he had not heard that word come from the lips of his mentor.

"My legacy? You mean to... "

"Yes, today at midnight, in the celebration of the birth of the son of God, you Kylo Ren, heir to one of the most faithful followers of Satan, will fulfill your mandate and bring the descendant of darkness."

He had not expected that this was his final mission, for years he had been sent to different parts of the earth to collect sacred objects for the creation of a machine that according to Snoke's words would change the course of the history of humanity, but not he imagined it would happen so soon.

"Sir, the result was a success." Hux's annoyed voice sounded behind his back again and distracted him from his thoughts.

"Has Dr. Mitaka given his verdict about the veracity in the results?"

"Yes, sir and he says she is completely healthy as if nothing had happened"

Kylo Ren did not understand what they were talking about. Was about the machine they had been creating for a long time? The answer clearly seemed a yes.

"I know you think, Kylo, you're asking what we're talking about"

He was not surprised, he had never doubted his teacher's skills in reading people and their intentions. "That's right, master"

"The machine that we have taken so long to build and operate, only fulfills one function, Kylo, and is to bring the essence of a messenger from God to earth."

Kylo did not know what relationship that had with him, he had done his duty in getting the pieces since Snoke had claimed that he could not do it because of his age and that Hux was too weak to survive the ravaging heat of the Sahara desert. Only he could get all the pieces and survive on every attempt.

"Kylo, this is your final mission, for which I have prepared you during all these years, Kylo you and only you can fulfill this duty. You have demon blood in your veins, son. Just you can and must impregnate her".

"Impregnate? To who?"

When Snoke had first mentioned the word conceive, he thought it would be some artificial conception or with a surrogate mother.  He would never have to have sexual intercourse with a woman of flesh and blood.

"To her," his eyes looked at a sleeping young woman through a security camera that monitored a room.

"What is her? A demon?"

"An angel, we have brought her especially for you, Kylo Ren."

“I will not rape a woman”

"She is not only a simple human being, child. Consider her a means to a greater end."

"You mentioned that it was simply the essence, where did you get the body from?"

"Where do you think the purest beings are from this place?"

"From a church".

"Exact".

His attention then turned to the still unconscious woman, who seemed to writhe from side to side in the bed, vaguely reminded him of the pains he had suffered several years ago when the essence of a demon was transferred to him.

"Why was it different with me?" He asked as he continued to contemplate the scene.

"Because yours was more unstable than an angel, Kylo, he needs more years to control itself."

"Do not worry about her, she'll be ready for you at midnight."

The idea of fornicating was not the focus of his attention, when he was a teenager he had sought in any type of consultation to clarify this problem, he was not attracted to any girl, he did not even feel slightly excited when he found to Hux's petulant on several occasions fornicating with a girl in his office. After a while, he thought that it was because he has the essence of a demon and this had returned him to a certain point, a sexual being, free of any carnal appetite.

Now the mystery was focused on why he was attracted to the girl on the screen, maybe it was that she had the essence of an angel or because she was only dressed in her underwear inside that bed.

* * *

 

The hours before midnight passed by so quickly that he barely noticed, he spent most of his time in one of the offices, watching passers-by running by with the eagerness to get to their homes for dinner on Christmas Eve.

A touch was heard from the door, it was the receptionist with whom Hux used to lie down.

"What's the matter? Miss Tico?"

"Everything is ready, Mr. Ren"

He was not sure if he could fulfill such a request given by his teacher, but having the essence of a being from hell inside his body, controlling his impulses was never one of his strengths.

When Kylo entered the meeting room, he realized that it had been modified, despite the darkness of the room but he did not take much notice when his nostrils inhaled a new but particularly familiar smell.

He took a few slow but sure steps to her, she had been placed on some kind of religious altar, her clothes had been changed by a simple white nightgown, the texture of the fabric was soft decided when his hands rosed against her. The girl trembled at his presence, Kylo did not know how he had come so quickly to her.

Her brown eyes hypnotized him when they finally deigned to look at him, he could not stop seeing them, he could feel the demonic force that lived inside him shouting to get out, as he had done many times, however, this time it was not the hunger of kill what had awakened him but a purely primary instinct.

He suppressed the urge to keep touching her.

"What's your name?" Kylo asked, fascinated by the texture of her lips. "What is your name?" He asked again when there was no response from her.

"Her name is Rey" Snoke's voice was heard from the back of the room, approaching dressed in a long golden robe, similar to the wardrobe of the Christian pope.

"Rey", He repeated her name and her almond-shaped eyes looked at him again "precious name", he whispered when he got closer to her, almost until his skin collided with hers, he could feel her discomfort but she did not move or make any noise. Something was wrong.

"You will tell me, why does not she talk?"

"It is due to the medication, but as you will have noticed, she will soon recover the speech and mobility of her body."

He began to touch her with his fingers, first the outline of one of his arms, she was cold, really cold, like that winter day when he met Snoke in that park and sealed his fate.

Her skin was even softer than the nightgown that covered her, the room soon began to become unbearably hot, he wanted to break free of so many layers of clothes, but a lucid thought caught up with him before he began to peel off his shirt. His body screamed out of need but held back. He could not do that.

He dropped to the floor of the room, sweating and trembling, the demon inside him wanted to take over his body and claims the girl, but his human side stopped him.

Kylo Ren watched Snoke frown in disapproval, "I knew you were weak, Ben Solo." It had been too many years since he had heard that name. "I thought I had given you enough tools to accomplish this task" he sighed "I guess I'm wrong."

He watched as two people approached where Rey was.

"Dameron, Phasma, please ..."

"What are they doing?" A voice that not even Ben knew came from his lips.

"Oh, my dear apprentice, since you have failed this test, we will take care of it."

"No" He got up from the floor before he could imagine that it was possible to do so. "She belongs to me"

Snoke approached him and whispered "So, prove it, Kylo Ren. Claim this woman as yours, and nobody in this room will dare to question it”

* * *

 

Leaving the beast that was inside had never made him feel so complete, nor the sharing of control over his body and his actions. It was as if both man and demon had agreed to what to do.

Ben Solo was not naive he knew exactly how human reproduction worked, he had learned it in the private schools where Snoke had sent him when he was younger, but theory and practice were two different things. However, his demonic part that controlled the great part of his body did not have his same limitations, he seemed exactly what to do.

The girl, on the other hand, began to sob and start to defend herself, but that only seemed to feed the creature's hunger to possess her, she was not very strong and her weak hands could only delay the inevitable.

His demonic part was focused on doing only one thing but he stopped his advances, before claiming her, he wanted to know how his lips would feel against hers, so he kissed her.

She tasted strangely sweet, reminded him distantly of the cookies his mother used to cook for him at Christmas and the coffee he used to drink when he waited for his father in the New Year.

Her sobs quickly turned to whimpers, he did not know if it was fear or joy, nor did he seem to care. His eyes turned golden when the demon took full possession of his body while claiming her.

He had never felt more complete than when he was inside that girl, her skin was still cold, her mouth was still so sweet, and her interior seemed to be squeezing him intentionally. He simply could not help but lose himself in the feeling of ecstasy that ran through his body.

When he regained full control of his body, he was on the girl still trying to catch her breath.

"You did it superbly, Kylo Ren," Snoke said as he closed an old book.

"What happened?" He answered as fast as he could, his muscles feeling tired as if they had been in that same position for a long time.

"Do not you remember?" Snoke asked, strangely funny.

He remembered parts of the previous night, a girl, and everything else was blank, they had disappeared just like his childhood, before the time he joined Snoke.

Little by little, his memories returned and became clearer and clearer than any memory had ever done before. He walked away from her, as soon as his guilt allowed, he buttoned his shirt and pulled up his pants even ashamed of his actions.

He looked down at where that sweet young woman who had seen him must have been, but all he saw below were empty, dead eyes, seeing no special place.

"You finished your last test, and you did better than I expected, Kylo Ren, I'm pretty sure this girl will fulfill her purpose in the same way you did."

Kylo just watched as the girl was pulled out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween !, I know it was yesterday but the spirit of hallowen is with us 365 days a year!  
> hahaha I joke, thanks for reading and we'll see you soon, I hope. :)


End file.
